Eating Orange JellO
by spacegypsy1
Summary: 3 in Jello Series: Slice of life Sam and Vala talk. SamJack anecdotal. DanielVala wishfully implied by Vala.


Title: Eating Orange Jell-O

Author: Spacegypsy1

Rating: K+  
Category: General  
Season: None  
Featured Character(s):Sam, Vala, Jack **  
**Pairings: Sam/Jack anecdotal

Warnings: None

A/N: Send me a little comment in the little box at the end if the spirit moves you.

Synopsis: Slice of life - Sam and Vala talk. Sam/Jack anecdotal. Daniel/Vala wishfully implied (by Vala).

--

Sam walked back to her lab, three small cups of orange Jell-O balanced in her hands. Her mind occupied with her latest venture – some tiny Goa'uld technology that she hadn't made headway on after three days. She didn't see Vala until they barely escaped bumping into each other.

"Sorry," Sam laughed.

"Three? Are you going to eat all of those?" Vala eyed the cups hopefully.

"I might be persuaded to share one."

"Oh, goody!" Vala followed Sam into her lab.

Setting the stack of books she'd been carrying, Vala greedily took the fullest cup of Jell-O with an apologetic look. "I'm starving."

Sam smiled, "What are all the books?"

"Oh, some old things from that dreary storage area for Daniel."

"You don't need to deliver them?"

"Yes, but he can wait. He has a thousand books, five more won't make a difference right now."

Sam looked at Vala doubtingly, "If they're books he doesn't have and he needs, that could make a difference."

"Too bad. He can wait. He's such a grouch this morning. He hasn't paid a bit of attention to me, and he keeps snapping at me every time I try to say a word."

Settling on her chair, Sam began to study the device as she spooned a cube of Jell-O into her mouth.

Vala, holding an orange cube between two fingers looked at the small device in interest. "Oh, that's a…."

"A what?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Ah, a… I know this one. It's a…" Vala bit at her lower lip. "It's actually a… you know, a kind of an emotional enhancer thingy."

Staring dumbfounded at Vala, Sam scowled, "Hey, I asked you about this three days ago."

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure and besides I thought you'd have more fun figuring it out for yourself."

Sighing with frustration Sam messed with the device until it came on.

"You probably don't want to do that. It's rather, well, it's really for … couples, you know those Goa'uld and their ego's."

For a moment Sam looked questioningly at Vala, then she switched the unit off. "I'm not sure I understand."

Vala sat stuffing the food in her mouth and practically swallowing it whole. Nibbling at a nail she studied the device longingly. "I really need that thing."

"Oh? Why?"

"If I could sneak it into Daniel's office, I could see what he was really feeling."

The Jell-O sat uneaten in Sam's mouth as she looked doe eyed and confused at her companion. Finally gulping down her recent bite, Sam found her voice, "What?!?"

Elbows on the table and chin resting on the heels of her hands Vala's eyes lifted to Sam. "That thing, whose name I can't remember, is a very old Goa'uld apparatus that was used secretly to determine what your companion was really thinking. They haven't been used in years. Lots and lots of years. But I remember it, vaguely." Vala shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands wide in a gesture of uncertainty.

Excited, Sam switched the gadget on. "Okay, what am I feeling?"

Vala continued to eat, "Who knows. It doesn't work that way. You have to be … well, a pair, a couple, you know, dating or whatever. I'm really not sure it works on non-symbiotic beings. But I could test it out on Daniel."

"As far as I know you two aren't… dating."

"Yes. That's true." Vala frowned. "Oh, well."

Vala and Sam continued to eat their Jell-O.

"Mmmm!" Vala mumbled around a mouthful, "you could test it out on Jack?"

Sam stared, glowering at Vala.

"Well, you two are…"

Sam only stared, a little more warningly.

"Fine. There's really no other way to test it. It probably won't work anyway." Vala pointed at a small hole in the base of the device, "Besides there's supposed to be a tiny red crystal right there."

"Damn!" Sam began to pack the small object back into it's crate. "I guess I'll just start on the next thing on my list."

"I guess I'll take these dusty old books to stuffy old Professor Jackson. Maybe that will coax a smile out of him." Vala waved her fingers in a goodbye gesture, picked up the pile of books and left the lab.

Sam finished her first cup of Jell-0 peering into the crate she'd just sat the device in. Leaning forward she spotted something in the bottom, picked up the small red object, stuck it into the slot and smiled.

Thinking a moment she stared across the room at the phone. Decision made, she went over and dialed the number. "Hey."

"Hi, Carter."

"What are you doing?" Sam looked back at the piece of equipment on the lab table.

"Reading papers, signing papers, stacking papers, you know the usual stuff. What's up?" Jack met silence, "Carter? You still there?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Are you coming this weekend?"

"I was thinkin' about it. That good for you?"

"Yeah, and maybe you could help me with a little experiment."

"Will it blow me up?"

"I'm not really sure."

END


End file.
